Fairy Tail: Homura Magica
by Nintendoman58
Summary: After a demon hunt goes wrong, Mami, Kyoko, and Homura suddenly find themselves thrown into a world where magic flows through the air. From there, they discover the Wizard Guild Fairy Tail, and after hearing how things work in this world, Mami and Kyouko wish to join. Homura however, does not wish to abandon the Earth in which Maodka sacrificed everything to protect.
1. The Day the Darkness brought Light

The sheer irony of the situation that Akemi Homura was in right now was indescribable. Here she had hoped, to lessen her days of demon fighting with her allies Mami Tomoe and Kyoko Sakura. Instead, she had only increased them. In front of her stood a large demon. From Homura's estimate, it was four times as tall as them and could have smashed them with a single punch of its fists. It was heavily damaged, but it was still standing strong. The ammunition on Homura's regular firearms was depleted, leaving her with her magical bow and arrow. While those were indeed powerful, they consumed a good deal of magic, so she had to be precise on where to shoot.

Kyoko wasn't doing so well either. The magic in her soul gem was becoming more and more tainted with every blow she was able to land on the demon with her spear. Mami was in a similar condition, with every magical bullet of her guns being able to strike the demon, but not being able to fatigue it much.

"This isn't looking good." Mami said, while breathing heavily from her last attack. "I'm running out of magic fast, if I push it too much-"

"We can't give up now!" Kyoko shouted. "Are you out of your friggin' mind? We take this thing down and the cubes it drops will give all of us enough magic to last all of us an entire _month_ without a demon fight!"

"It's either us or it at this point." Homura sighed. "I'm going to put everything I have left into this one attack." She said, while readying her bow, lining up three magical arrows inside of it.

"This is a mere estimate, but from the way it looks now, it might go down if we strike it together at once." Homura continued. "Keep stalling it while I charge up an attack. Strike it with everything you have when I give the signal."

As much as she hated to follow her orders, Kyoko complied along with Mami. Stalling the beast was going to prove to not be an easy task, as its massive grey body with its massive hands threatened to crush the girls with a single smash to the ground. The building they were in was surprisingly had a good enough height to hold the beast, but unfortunately was not as good in the width and length category to give the girls too much running space.

Thankfully, the demon needed time to pull its huge fist out of the ground every time it struck the ground. That was the moment that Homura was waiting for. She watched as it raised its fist, and prepared to smash Mami into the ground. Mami saw this coming, and mustered every last bit of strength to dodge the fist as it came hurtling down at her.

This was it.

"Now!" Homura shouted, as she released the barrage of arrows she had prepared in her bow. They all struck the demon in its shoulder area. Kyoko went all out with her spear, not holding anything back as she slashed at the demon's legs with all the might she could summon from her body. Mami took this opportunity to use her ultimate attack with her guns, she summoned her favourite bazooka.

"_Tiro Finale!"_

She fired a blast of pure magical energy that struck the demon head on in what one would think is it's chest area. It was hard to tell since its body barely resembled a human constitution with its many deformities. After that, the demon started to fall. Mami and Kyoko nearly pulled muscles in their effort to get away from the massive body that threatened to crush them.

Homura breathed heavily. The job should be done now. In a few moments, the beast would dissolve and leave behind sixty grief cubes, as Kyubey said it would.

Kyoko sighed. "Well that one sure didn't wanna go!" She said while wiping her forehead of sweat. "But we got the job done! Finally I can spend a month without having to worry about taking down a couple of deformities."

Mami chuckled. "We'd probably be finished a lot sooner if you didn't eat that ice cream bar right before the fight."

"Hey, the thing was gonna melt! And you _know_ how I feel about wasting food!"

"Girls-"

"Yes, I remember you almost strangling me for dropping a piece of cake before." Mami retorted, putting her hands to her hips and looking away with a smile.

"Girls-"

"You expected me not to lose my cool when you waste a perfectly good piece of cake?"

"Of course, I expected you to sit there and wait for me to get another piece."

"Why you-"

"GIRLS!" Homura shouted as the other two looked in her direction. When they did, they knew something was wrong. The demon had a strange white glow from its body. Homura didn't think much of it as first, but it started to grow. The light kept expanding from the demon's body.

What happened next the girls would never be able to comprehend. The light suddenly shot out and expanded everywhere like an explosion. The girls had no time to react as they were engulfed by it along with the building. The only thing the girls could feel at that point were their bodies falling into a bottomless pit of light of some sorts. Mami and Kyoko were knocked unconscious by it, leaving Homura as the only one to wonder what was going to happen next.

"_So this is it then. Our time has come. Madoka, I'm sorry I couldn't protect this city…"_ Homura thought as she closed her eyes as her body fell into the shining void beneath her.

"mura...omrura…Homura-san! Wake up!"

Homura's eyes slowly slid open, allowing her to see Mami looking down on her in her regular outfit. Homura looked down and realized that she had turned back as well. She turned her head both ways when she realized that something was wrong. They were no longer in the building where they fought the demon, but rather in a forest, filled with lush, green life. A far cry from the dark corners of the city that Homura was used to.

"Where are we? How are we still alive?" She asked. Her fear of Mami not knowing the answer was sadly confirmed.

"I don't know. Kyoko is up in that tree over there." Mami replied, pointing to a tall tree in front of them. "She's trying to get some sense of where we are, if you were wondering."

"I see." Homura responded. It wasn't long before they saw Kyoko jumping down from branch to branch running over to them.

"Okay, I don't know WHAT cheap trick that demon used, but thanks to it, we're completely lost. There is absolutely no city ANYWHERE in sight." Kyoko said. Homura looked down. That was not the answer that she and Mami were expecting.

"Then what do we do?" Mami asked.

"The only thing I saw was some kind of small building in that direction." Kyoko responded as she pointed behind them. "I don't know what's there, but whatever's in there probably has more information as to where the hell we are than there is here."

"Then we should start making our way over there. How far do you suppose it was Kyoko?" Homura asked. Kyoko shrugged in response.

"Dunno, maybe about half an hour away. It's straight ahead. We just have to move through the trees, bushes and whatnot." That wasn't exactly what Mami wanted to hear, seeing how she was mostly an urban city girl; she wasn't exactly fond of forest hikes. Nonetheless, she figured it was better than losing hope and disappearing in the middle of nowhere, so she didn't argue and moved on. No one else spoke for a few minutes until Kyoko broke the silence with a groan.

"I can't believe how much of a fail that was!" She cried, throwing her hands in the air. "After all that damn effort, we get absolutely no grief cubes, which means even MORE nights of stupid exhausting demon hunting!"

"Wait a minute, after that attack; you didn't lose your Soul Gem did you?" Homura asked as she realized something. Kyoko froze. It WAS possible that the Soul Gem could have fallen out of her back pocket after the attack. Mami and Homura realized the same thing and quickly checked her head. Sure enough, the Soul Gem was in the same form as a ring before she fought the demon. Homura's and Kyoko's were still with them as well. However, Kyoko noticed something about hers as they continued walking through the bushes and trees.

"Hey, is it me? Or was this thing darker during the fight?" Kyoko asked, showing her Soul Gem to the others.

"I was too busy focusing on my own during the fight." Mami replied, pushing away a branch and looking at her Soul Gem. "But now that you mention it, I could have sworn that my Soul Gem was more tainted than this."

"Perhaps you two weren't using as much magic as you thought you were during that last battle." Homura replied. Looking at her Soul Gem, she quickly changed her answer. "But then again, maybe I wasn't as well. As mine did appear to be darker before."

"But I was giving that demon everything I had!" Kyoko retorted.

"It's the only explanation that I can think of. Soul Gems can only be cleansed with Grief Cubes, and that's it. It's not best to dwell on that though now. Is this the place Kyoko?" Homura asked as they stopped. In front of them in a large clearing, stood what appeared to be an abandoned house of some sorts. Due to its size, it may have been a mansion or a store, but its structure told otherwise.

"I think so. Looks like what I saw. That's for sure."

As Mami and Kyoko continued to look at the higher areas of the building, Homura noticed something on its ground level. It was hard to tell, but she could have sworn that she could see movement inside-

That train of thought couldn't continue, as the doors to the building suddenly burst open. To the girls' shock, a bunch of men armed with various melee weapons came piling out of the door. Before they knew it, they had gotten themselves surrounded.

"Well what the hell do we have here? A couple of little girlies who lost their way?" Said one of them.

"They sure as hell picked a bad place to get lost." Said a really big one as they all laughed.

"Lucky us." Said one in the middle, who had a poor hair-do and wore ripped jeans and a leather jacket with skulls on it. Homura assumed this one was their leader. "Whaddya say we take these lucky

"Dammit, we have to fight them!" Kyoko whispered as the men closed in on them.

"No we can't. Remember your Soul Gem." Homura replied.

Kyoko wondered for a moment before realizing what Homura meant. It was extremely risky to try using their magic to take all of them on. Although their Soul Gems were lighter than before, Homura realized that they may only have enough for one more demon battle, and their lives would ride on the next one with the state they were in.

"_I could try becoming a Magical Girl and stop time for a quick moment to give us enough time for us to escape."_ Homura thought. As she began contemplating the consequences of that action, she realized it would not work as the men were too close. Whoever Homura touches while stopping time doesn't become frozen and she would have to be holding both Mami and Kyoko's hands because of that. She was struggling to keep her composure. These men were no doubt going to beat them down and attempt to steal whatever possessions they had. Then a horrible thought struck her. They might mistake the Soul Gems as some kind of bargaining tool for a profit, and when a Magical Girl loses her Soul Gem…

"_Curses."_ Homura thought. Mami and Kyoko didn't do anything other than the occasional shake, desperately trying to hide their fear. Homura's mind scrambled for possible ways out of this, all of them going nowhere. She didn't lose hope though. She _couldn't _lose hope. She couldn-.

"BOSS!" Came a cry from a man. Homura couldn't see very well as she was surrounded with Kyoko and Mami, but she assumed he came from the building as she heard doors open.

"Whaddya want nitwit?" The skull-jacket man replied. "Can't ya see we got some good prizes here?"

"No Boss! They're coming!" Said the cowardly man as he waved his hands in the air and shook, panicking like a child.

"Stop panicking like that and tell us who it is!"

"I-It's _that_ guild boss! The strongest one!"

"_Guild?"_ Homura thought.

"Strongest? No… You're not talking about…" He never got to finish that sentence. An explosion of flames came from the building. It appeared that some men were unfortunately caught in the blast inside, as they were tossed aside along some debris as Homura and the others looked away for a second before looking back, the crowd around them had split and everyone looked at the smoke coming from the building. To the fear of the men, four human-shaped shadows we're beginning to form as the smoke from the blast dissipated. When it finally did, the shadows were no longer shadows, but rather five humans who looked on them with fierce, powerful eyes. They then shouted four words. Four words that made most of the men shake in their boots.

"_WE ARE FAIRY TAIL!"_

**Greetings fellow fanfic readers! I have returned from the wretched abyss known as AFK land! I know what some of you are thinking, what the hell are you gonna do with your other fics? Well, unfortunately, those fics were a product of my inexperienced fanfic making days, so I'm deciding to just leave them be for now. Maybe I'll pick one of them up again in the future, but I don't know. Anyway, welcome to the first-ever crossover of Madoka Magica and Fairy Tail! So what's going to happen when the power-of-friendship characters of Mashima meet the tragic serious characters of Urobuchi? Find out next time!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**


	2. Magical Boys and Girls

It had been quite some time since Homura's mind was wracked with so many questions. A mere five seconds ago, she and her magical girl allies were about to get mauled by bandits with smiles on their faces. Five seconds after that, four people show up and many of them start shaking in their boots. Who on Earth were these people? Were they on their side? Were they even worse than the bandits? Since the smoke had now completely cleared, she took a better look at the newcomers.

The first one that caught her eye was a boy who looked a few years older than her with pink hair. He wore an untucked black waistcoat with no sleeves with a gold trim, sandals, and white trousers. The grin on his face was very large, as if he was enjoying the fear emanating from most of the bandits.

The one standing next to him was a teenage blond girl who appeared to be around the same age. She wore a sleeveless shirt with a pattern of a white and blue. She wore a skirt with a belt that held a bunch of keys much to her confusion. Who leaves their keys out in the open like that? And why were they so oddly shaped, and was that a whip on her belt? However, her face held a nervous smile, as if she was confident about what was going to happen, but still a bit uneasy.

Next to her stood another black-haired teenage boy who- one second ago was wearing a white shirt but had somehow stripped himself of it in a second leaving him with green pants. The look on his face was a calm frown, as if he didn't care what transpired and just wanted to get something done. What really caught Homura's attention however, was the woman standing to the right of him.

Unlike the rest of them, this red-haired woman appeared to be older than the rest of them. She was wearing armor that covered her entire upper body while wearing a blue skirt. The armor had what appeared to be a cross on its side. The look on her face was calm and stern. It felt like there was an air of superiority and justice around her.

Coincidentally, she was the one who spoke first.

"So you're the bandit group that's been terrorizing Shirotsume. If you do not wish to enter unnecessary combat, you will release those three hostages you have there and come quietly." She calmly, but assertively.

"_Shirotsume?"_ Homura thought. Where on Earth was that supposed to be? She could only hope that it was somewhere relatively close to Mitakihara. That train of thought couldn't continue as three of the bandits suddenly grabbed her and the others and raised swords to their throats.

"Y-Yeah not likely! Don't move! We'll kill them if you do! We mean it!" The skull-jacket man replied, desperately trying to hide his fear.

"Cowards." The red-haired woman scowled. "Then we have no other choice. Lucy! Now!"

"Right! Go Virgo!" The blond girl shouted as one of her keys glowed briefly. Before anyone could react, the three bandits holding them were pulled into the ground below by some force moving at an incredible speed. Before she could comprehend that, all three of them were then suddenly yanked into the ground by the same force. When they surfaced, Homura saw what had saved them. It was a woman who was dressed as a maid and had pink hair. She put all three of them down. They were now behind those four people.

"Punishment time, Princess?" She asked. The blond woman sighed it what seemed to be embarrassment.

"No Virgo, good job."

"Yeah! Now it's time to get serious! I'm all fired up now!" The pink-haired boy cried smacking his fist with his other open palm. Homura could have sworn that she saw _flames_ come from them for a split second. He and the other boy then ran forward into the crowd, and much to the confirmation of what she saw and to her shock, flames came out of his arms!

"_Fire Dragon Wing Attack!"_

The boy waved his arms and smacked a good majority of the men that were standing near where Homura and the others once stood. The men that weren't hit ran towards him with their weapons in a desperate attempt to fight him off. They didn't even make it close to him as the stripping boy put his fist in his open palm, and what occurred after that shocked Homura even more.

"_Ice Make: Lance!"_

Spears that appeared to be made out of clear ice had shot forward from his hands, hitting another portion of the bandits. It was not until a second after that when Homura and others snapped out of the shock that they were in.

"Are you and your friends all right?" The red-headed woman asked the girls.

"We-We're fine, thanks to you but-"

"Who the hell are you guys?!" Kyoko yelled.

The red-headed woman smiled. All of a sudden, the clothes that were on her disappeared for a brief moment in a bright flash, and when the girls looked back, she was no longer wearing the same armor she wore before. Now she wore a magnificent armor that made her look like a goddess of some sorts. This new armor had gargantuan-sized metal wings that were attached to an enormous billowing skirt with metal plates just below her waist. She now had tiny little wing accessories on her hair, and a metal flower accessory that covered her breast area.

"_Is she a Magical Girl?"_ Homura thought. She couldn't be. Magical girls were much younger because they usually didn't last too long depending on the sort of wish they made or if they didn't clean their Soul Gems. But standing in front of them stood a woman that had tremendous magical energy emanating from her. The strange feeling felt from it just couldn't be ignored by anyone.

"Do not worry." She responded. "We're Fairy Tail Wizards." She then joined the fray along with the blond girl – Lucy, if she recalled, as many swords appeared around her, and with a swift movement of her body, the swords flew towards some of the bandits, striking them down. The three girls stood back as they observed the fight, not making a sound for a bit as they saw these "wizards" fight against bandits. It was Kyoko who eventually broke the silence.

"Uh, okay. THIS is something I never saw coming! We have two magical girls older than us for crying out loud, plus two…magical boys or something! Since when did Kyubey start _that_?"

"Who knows?" Mami replied, still dusting herself off from being unexpectedly pushed into the ground and back. "Is it possible that they wished for their friends to have powers like that?

"Oh yeah, great idea. Waste a wish and have your friends get power in exchange for you fighting demons the rest of your life." Kyoko responded, throwing her hands up in the air at the mere idea of such a stupid wish. She then brought the topic back to the current situation. "Yeesh, check it out. Those fire and ice guys are blowing everybody away and-_hey_! Where the hell did that, man-cow thing come from?!"

Sure enough, Mami and Homura also bore witness to the strange humanoid, axe-wielding cow that Lucy seemed to be issuing commands to. Mami especially was fascinated with it. It looked like something out of one of her old children's fantasy books. Then again, this Lucy person was no slouch either, giving the bandits a good whack with her whip.

The fight didn't last long though, as the rest of the bandits either ran away or were knocked unconscious by the four wizards.

"Well that was lame! You'd think that was their first time fighting or something!" The pink-haired one stated, putting his hands to his hips in disappointment.

"Ah it doesn't matter anyway Natsu, now where's that skull-jacket guy?" Lucy replied.

"Excuse u-"

"Who?"

"Uhh, the target of our mission? The reason why we came here in the first place? The man who the entire reward for the mission is riding on? We didn't come here just to fight bandits you know!" Lucy appeared to be getting more and more nervous with every sentence she uttered as she started shaking.

"Um, if we could say-"

"Uhh, oh yeah! That guy! Gray took care of him. "Natsu replied pointing at the black-haired boy. He then came up to Natsu and butted his head near him, scowling.

"I didn't take _care_ of him Pyro Prick; I was trying to tell you that he was getting away but _you_ were having too much of a good time to hear me!"

"Then why the hell didn't you go after him yourself Snowman?" Natsu replied, butting his head against him

"Can we please-"

"Because he was closer to you and I had my hands full! Flame farts!"

"Frozen Fatso!"

"Back Burner!"

"ENOUGH!" Homura and the red-headed woman both yelled. The two boys immediately complied as Homura and the woman both looked at each-other awkwardly for a moment before the red-head started speaking again.

"Thanks to _both_ of your incompetence, we once again get no reward, and Lucy _once again_ is stripped of her rent money."

"There's no catching a break for me whenever I go on missions with you guys is there?" Lucy replied.

"Excuse us!" Homura spoke loud enough for them to hear as she and the other magical girls walked towards them. "Thank you for helping us, and we're sorry to interrupt an argument like this, but who are you people, and where are we? We're a bit lost at the moment."

The two boys looked at each other in confusion; they seem to have forgotten that they were still there this whole time. The red-headed woman answered for them.

"My apologies for their behaviour. I also apologize for not properly introducing myself. My name is Erza Scarlet."

"My name is Lucy Heartfillia. It's nice to meet you!" Lucy responded. She motioned to the other two to introduce themselves.

"Wha-Oh right! I'm Natsu Dragneel!"

"Gray Fullbuster."

"Excellent." Erza replied. "As for your second question we are currently in a forest near the Shirotsume town."

"I've never heard of that place. As to who we are, I am Homura Akemi. The red-haired one behind me is Kyoko Sakura. The blond is Mami Tomoe. We're currently trying to find our way back to Mitakihara town. Is that anywhere near here?"

"I'm sorry, I'm afraid I haven't heard of that place either. What we can do though, is lead you back to town and see if this "Mitakihara" is anywhere close on the maps." Erza replied.

Homura was if somewhat nervous as to that answer. Mitakihara was quite a famous city; a person who didn't know about it was fairy hard to come by. She decided not to press on that thought much further until they saw a map of some sorts. Perhaps it would be best to go with these people for now. They _did_ need to get back to civilization as soon as possible for their next demon hunt. So she agreed, along with Mami and Kyoko. Not long after the walk started however, was when the short silence was broken.

"NATSU!" Came a young, high-pitched voice. Much to the surprise of Homura and the other girls, a blue cat with wings suddenly flew from behind them and smashed right into Natsu's face. If that wasn't shocking enough, the cat started_ speaking_. Kyubey was one thing, but this wasn't even telepathy!

"You're so mean! You took off without me and didn't let me see any of you beat the bad guys up!" It sobbed.

"Ah, sorry Happy, I was really pumped for that one and I kinda got over-exited again."

"Uh okay, let's all ignore the fact that a talking flying blue cat that just smashed into Natsu's face right now!" Said Kyoko, with shock evident in her voice. "What is he your pet or something?"

"What the?! Happy isn't my pet! He's my friend!" Natsu shot back at her, pumping his fist in the air as he did so. Kyoko just shrugged and turned her head in a huff as she continued to walk on with the group. Mami however thought that he looked cute while Homura was deep in thought about it. At first she thought he was an incubator of some sorts, but she quickly threw that assumption away when she heard him talk and actually show emotion. She knew incubators couldn't even understand human emotions much less show them. She quickly changed the subject by asking Erza the question she wanted to ask her for a while.

"How long were you a magical girl?" Erza looked at her with confusion for a brief moment before her face showed what seemed to be a hint of sadness for a moment before smiling.

"I first learned how to use magic back when I was much younger than all of you. It's not exactly an experience I enjoy speaking about, so I'll leave it at that." That wasn't the answer Homura was expecting. She was about to ask her what her wish was when they finally arrived at the town of Shirotsume. The group remained silent as the magical girls observed the surroundings.. The town wasn't exactly huge, but it was large enough to get lost in. The group walked over to a large building near the edge of the town. There they met the mayor, who was grateful that the hideout containing the bandits was destroyed and still offered them the reward for the mission, but the Fairy Tail wizards refused it, saying that they didn't deserve it because they failed to bring in the leader.

Nonetheless, the mayor was still grateful for what they did for them, so the wizards asked them for a map of "Earthland" for the magical girls.

"Alright, here's the map. So where's this "Mitakihara" place of yours?" Gray asked them. Homura studied the map carefully, her face remaining calm, but her mental thoughts were suddenly filled with worry.

"Homura-san, what's wrong?" Mami asked. Kyoko snatched the map out of her hands. Her jaw dropped with what she saw.

"W-what the hell? According to this, we aren't even on Earth anymore!"

**Fun Fact: I was originally planning on writing a Code Geass and Madoka Magica Crossover fic, but I switched it to Fairy Tail when I realized that there would be a stronger connection. Maybe I'll go back to it in the future, but I don't know.**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**


	3. A World of Constant Magic

"T-this can't be true!" Mami shouted in despair. "W-what kind of map is this?"

"That's not even all of it! Look at the date it was printed!" Kyoko replied with shock. She pointed towards the date at the bottom-right of the map, more specifically, the year. "Printed in the year X781? What fantasy novel did this come out of?"

"Hey hold up you three!" Lucy walked over to them, showing genuine concern for the strange behaviour of the girls. "You're home must be _somewhere_ on here, maybe it just-"

"No." Homura interrupted, regaining her composure. "It's as I feared. You were knocked unconscious by the demon's light Mami and Kyoko, but I could see. Even if it was for a brief moment, I could see that all of us were falling into a void of some sorts. This confirms my suspicions." She said, with subtle sadness in her voice. "We aren't on Earth anymore."

"Whoa whoa whoa!" Natsu shouted. "Are you guys saying you came from another world?" Homura nodded. "That's amazing! So the guys back in Edolas actually found another way to come here?" Gray spoke up after this, ending up with more bickering from the two wizards.

"They said they came from a place called _Earth_ idiot, they're not from Edolas!"

"Well maybe there's a place in Edolas called _Earth_ Ice Boy!"

"Do _not_ call me that! I'm still trying to block out the memory of holding-hands with that pink guy back there!" As the boys continued to argue, Erza and Lucy walked up to the girls.

"How can they believe that we are from another world so easily?" Homura asked.

"Oh, Natsu will believe anything if it makes sense to him." Lucy replied, shrugging in embarrassment. "Sometimes though, it's best not to wonder about what goes through that guy's head. But we believe you! Right Erza?" She looked up towards the scarlet-haired wizard, who contained her strong, superior composure.

"While we ourselves have experienced the "pleasure" of world jumping, I think that the fact that you two are from another world is… stretching it to say the least. Maybe those bandits hit them on the head before we jumped in. It's a possibility, but I don't think they're lying. However, what I am aware of is the fact that you three don't seem to have anywhere else to go here. Is that correct?" Homura nodded. "Then I say we bring them back to the guild with us. That is, if that's okay with all of you." Homura turned to her allies after this question.

"I don't suppose we have any other choice, since home is…far away from here." Said Mami. Kyoko agreed.

They then proceeded to go towards and inside a carriage that looked like it was being pulled by some giant mutant purple pig-like creature. This basically confirmed their suspicions of not being on Earth anymore. The carriage didn't have much room inside so the girls didn't exactly feel comfortable, Kyoko especially, since she was sitting next to Natsu, who looked like he was going to barf at any moment. Happy commented that he was always like this on any sort of transportation whatsoever. He then started recalling a story where he, Natsu, Lucy, and some girl named Wendy were stuck on a train with him for over 6 hours. When he started talking about the men with horrific farting powers, that's when Kyoko interrupted.

"So uh, hey! You might wanna check your Soul Gems after the fight guys! Who knows how much magic you guys used, you don't want to run out now right?" She wanted to change the subject of that horrible story as soon as possible before she started vomiting. Her quick thinking ended up with her receiving confused looks from the Fairy Tail wizards.

"…What are you talking about?" Gray asked. "What the heck is a Soul Gem?"

"Okay you're just screwing with us! I don't know how it works for "magical boys" or whatever, but every magical girl knows that this thing right here…" She said while reaching into her back pocket and taking out her soul gem. "Is the source of all a magical girl's power, and if it gets dark, you- what the?!" She couldn't finish her sentence. Not after with how _clear_ her Soul Gem was. "Homura! Mami! Check it out! It's like I used a grief cube on it!"

The other two magical girls looked stunned while the Fairy Tail wizards (besides Natsu, who was still sulking in his motion sickness) continued looking confused. Homura was more concerned than Mami was shocked. Snapping out of his confusion, Happy flew over and observed the fascinating egg-shaped object.

"Wow! That's a pretty lacrima!"

"Yeah!" Lucy agreed. "But I don't understand. Are you three wizards where you come from? If so, you must know that magic power recharges naturally here." All three of the girls froze at those words. After what they'd been told by Kyubey, after all the demons they hunted down, after Sayaka's tragic fate, they needed time to let those words sink in. _Magic power recharges naturally here._ The girls were in that state for a few minutes before Gray spoke up.

"Are you guys alright?"

"M-magic, recharges by itself here…?" Mami stuttered, struggling to hold her composure along with Kyoko. Ever since they made their contracts with Kyubey, life had been nothing more than a fight for survival, as they were forced to keep their Soul Gem's clean or face disappearance. But that was no longer necessary, for magic flows through the air in this world. Homura was also shocked by this revelation, if only slightly, as she was prepared for anything due to the fact that she was in a new world. But she didn't focus too much on that. What Homura was focusing on, was the sole question that was stuck in her mind ever since she saw that map.

"_If this is not Earth, then how do we return to Mitakihara?"_ But with this new revelation, she realized, there was a lot more to that question than she thought. "_SHOULD we return to Mitakihara? We can finally live without the worry of us constantly fighting to survive. But Madoka…"_ Madoka loved Mitakihara, her home. Homura was the only one with the knowledge of her making the ultimate sacrifice to change her world for the better to free magical girls from despair. What was Homura to do now?

"Uh hey you guys! We're here!" Lucy cried as the carriage stopped. Almost immediately, Natsu shot out of his seat, cheering now that the ride was over. As the magical girls and wizards walked out, Homura observed the massive town that they arrived in. It was astonishing. Houses and shops were all over the place as far as the eye could see. There was a river flowing through the town as well with people using rowboats on it for transportation. A little bit ahead though, Homura and the others could see a large building that was taller than the others. Erza told them that was the guild that was up ahead.

"So you guys didn't exactly answer my question, you three were wizards back in…your world?" Lucy spoke as they made their way towards the guild.

"We were and still are, in a sense." Homura replied, with sadness somewhat evident in her voice. "The proper term is "magical girls." There are no male wizards, and every almost every magical girl is around our age. But I have a question for you. What exactly is this guild of yours for? Are you people part of group of vigilantes?"

"You don't know what guilds are? Man your world sounds _scary_!" Natsu replied.

"Next thing you'll be telling us is that there's no fish in your world!" Happy started panicking, clearly afraid at the mere _idea _of a world without wonderful, delicious, fish.

"To answer your question," Erza spoke up, nearly being silent for the whole trip. "Guilds involve quite a bit more than simple vigilantism. You'll find out very soon however. We're almost there."

"Welcome to Fairy Tail!" Happy cried.

Homura and the others looked forward as the tallest building in the city came closer into view. Soon enough, they found themselves in front of the massive building. Now that they got a good up-close view, they marveled at the amazing structure and design of it. It was shaped like a giant castle, with the battlements on its upper floors. There was a large bell on the top of the building. Also on the top floor was a flag with a picture that looked like a strange-man's version of a road-runner. When Mami asked what it was, Lucy said that it was a fairy, which got a laugh out of Kyoko. They all walked towards the doors as Natsu kicked them open.

"_We're baaaaack!" _Natsu shouted with Happy giving a cheerful "Aye Sir!" after that. The girls were even more amazed at the structure on the inside. The guild had a massive interior, with lot's people inside sitting at the many tables inside. There was a stage to the furthermost part of the inside. There was a bulletin board to their right that had a sign above it that said "REQUEST BOARD". There was a bar near the tables where a woman was serving drinks.

"_Is it a community center of some sorts?"_ Homura thought. She couldn't think for a while however, as suddenly a lot of voices were being thrown in their directions.

"Welcome back Lucy, Natsu, Gray, and Erza!" Said the woman at the bar.

"How'd it go this time Salamander?" A tall man that appeared to have nails hammered into his body walked over to them and spoke. "You guys got cut out of the cash again?" He sneered. Natsu immediately argued back saying that he was practically no better.

"Welcome back everyone." Said a young voice. Homura and the others turned to look to find the only girl that looked even remotely close to their age. Had it not been for everything that happened, Homura and the others may have mistaken her for a magical girl. Besides her, another flying cat was floating in the air beside her.

"Well that was fast!" Said a very small elderly man who walked up to them as well. He wore a red shirt with a pale white cape that hung over his body. "I knew the job wasn't exactly hard, but I wasn't expecting you dunderheads to be finished that quickly. He then turned over to the magical girls. "And who might these cuties be? New recruits?"

"Recruits? For what exactly?" Kyoko asked. This only got a laugh out of the old man as Erza leaned down and whispered in his ear. He immediately stopped laughing and nodded as he and Erza walked off, leaving the girls confused.

"So girls?" Lucy spoke up to them. "What do you think? Want to join the guild?"

"Uh yeah, thanks for the offer, but we've learned the hard way not to accept things without knowing the details, so what the hell would we even do here?" Kyoko replied. Lucy went on to explain the functions of a wizard guild. She explained how people took various jobs from the request board. When Kyoko asked what kind of jobs get done, Lucy told her that it could be just about anything. Like taking out bandits, fighting monsters, escorting people through places, etc.

"But that's not just it though, check out the rest of the place by yourselves and see if you like it!" Lucy then went off towards Natsu, who looked to be in the middle of a heated argument with Gray.

"This place feels like a dream come true." Mami commented, taking out her Soul Gem and comparing it to how dark it was before. "It's like we finally found a place where we truly belong now."

"I may not be into any of the whole "saving people" and "fighting for justice" crap, but hey, magic's practically infinite here! So if doing stuff like that earns people money in this world, then what the hell? I'm up for it! What do you think Homura?"

Homura didn't answer. She was still deep in thought about what staying in this world meant. To them, it was a dream come true. But it also means abandoning Mitakihara, the city Madoka protected with a single wish that took her away from existence.

"_No_." Homura thought as she observed the fun that everyone at the guild was having. "_I don't care how long it takes. I will find a way back Madoka._"

…**PHEW! Man this was a hard one. I was struggling to word this one correctly folks, but I did it! Let me know if anything seems a bit off to you. See you next chapter! Also, for those wondering, this fic takes place after 7 year time-skip. Just think of me doing what the Fairy Tail movie did here.**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!**


	4. Natsu VS Kyoko!

Being a magical girl meant that you needed to constantly fight demons to keep your Soul Gem clean. Demons were created from the negative emotions of humanity, so it was only natural that Kyoko had to spend most of her time in the darker, more depressing areas of Mitakihara. Now that she and the others were in Fairy Tail, it was almost a new experience. Everywhere she looked, she saw a smile on everybody's face. The only one who wasn't smiling was Homura, who still maintained her usual cold demeanor despite the wonderful news. That being said however, all this noise and happiness was pretty annoying, she couldn't deny. But it was still a nice change of pace from all the doom and gloom she and the others had to be around most of the time.

She thought all of this while finally getting her hands on a hamburger. Ever since she got here she was _craving_ for something to eat. The guild went a couple places up in her book since it had that awesome (if not stupid) barmaid that let them have food on the house since they were new to the guild and were young. What she didn't enjoy too much was the fact that all new members had to get this weird tattoo stamped on them. She got her guild mark on her left hand, and in all honesty, she thought it looked lame. Nonetheless, she could live with it.

Another thing she didn't enjoy was the fact that while the guild was happy, it was sure noisy! The fire dragon guy and the ice stripper man were battling it out on the floor for some reason she couldn't possibly care about. The place was noisy enough as it is, it didn't need their help! She took another bite out of her burger. Then it started getting out of control. Those two idiots then started throwing things at each other, from plates, to glasses, to chairs, to tables; they were flying everywhere, even in her directi-

Oh no.

One of the objects Natsu threw ended up hitting her, causing her hamburger to go flying through the air, landing on the floor, and accidentally getting stepped on by Natsu, and ended up becoming wasted food. Wasted food. Wasted. Food. Mami and Homura, who were sitting at the bar with Lucy, Happy, and another young wizard named Wendy, saw the whole thing.

"Kyoko-san! Are you all right?" Wendy cried, showing concern even for new members of Fairy Tail.

"She's okay. However Natsu won't be." Mami replied, fear evident in her voice. "When you waste food in front of Kyoko Sakura, let's just say she won't back off without a fight." That statement was about to be proven correct, as the angered Kyoko immediately ran up between the two bickering wizards, and kicked both of them in the chest, sending both of the flying a few feet, much to the shock of the guild.

"N-No way!" Macao stuttered.

"I've never seen someone other than Erza stop those two before!" Wakaba continued. Since Natsu was the one who wasted her food, Kyoko ignored Gray and walked up to him while he was clutching his chest.

"I'm sorry Erza! I won't do it aga-"He cut himself off after realizing that Erza was not the one who stopped the fight this time. It was the new member who did him in.

"Listen _bud._" She hissed. "You may not know who I am exactly, but _no one_, absolutely _no one_ wastes food in front of me. You and me, outside, now. We're going to duke it out ourselves."

"Oi, this is new." Said Gajeel, smiling in amusement. "Usually Salamander's the one who picks the fights around here."

"But…" Happy shuddered. "I've never seen Natsu fight someone smaller than him before. He fights wizards his own size. Or five times his own size!"

Happy's statement proved to be correct, as Natsu tried to shrug off the raging Kyoko. "Heh, sorry about that, looks like I overdid it again. I'll just-"

"You have absolutely NO idea what I'm capable of are you? Too scared to take on a magical girl like me? Well you should be!" Kyoko retorted as she pulled her Soul Gem out of her pocket and activated her transformation. In only a few seconds, her normal outfit broke off from Kyoko and was replaced with a scarlet red one with a skirt. Her Soul Gem infused with her body and was implanted just below her neck. Her spear materialized in her hands and she put herself into a fighting pose. This transformation definitely caught Erza's attention.

"Was that _requip?_" She thought. _"No…Something was very different about that than my usual magic._" She couldn't continue that thought however, now that Natsu was ready to fight. He smacked his fist into his open palm.

"All right then! I'm all fired up now! Let's do this!" He shouted as he and Kyoko walked outside. Most of the other guild members followed, wanting to see how this fight would end up as Natsu was fighting someone younger than him. Wendy was also concerned, especially after seeing how overboard Natsu can go at times.

"Is this really a good idea? I hope Natsu-san doesn't go too far." She said.

"I'm afraid if Natsu stands any chance of beating Kyoko, he will have to go very far." Homura stated while still maintaining her cold gaze. She walked out along with the rest.

A crowd had gathered around Natsu and Kyoko. Some were cheering him on, while others looked a bit concerned at his opponent, wondering how she would fare against Fairy Tail's destructive dragon slayer.

"You sure you wanna do this? I don't exactly like holding back in a fight!" Natsu stated as his hands lit up in flames. Kyoko smirked.

"Exactly what I wanted to hear!" She shouted as she twirled her spear.

Much to Natsu's surprise, the relatively short spear suddenly became long and would have hit his legs had he not jumped. She then leapt forward as the bar of her spear broke apart, revealing to be held together by chains. She lunged them forward at Natsu as he did back flips to avoid them. He got unlucky however, as Kyoko threw the chained spear around Natsu and smacked him into the ground with it.

"Gonna jump around all day or are you gonna fight back?" She asked with a cocky smile. Natsu, in turn smiled back.

"Hell yeah I am now! _Fire Dragon: Iron Fist!_" He shouted as he lunged forward with a fist full of flames. Kyoko wasn't expecting a comeback like that, so he ended up getting a hit on her. She quickly recovered and turned her weapon back into a solid spear. She twirled it around and extended its length and tried to get him with an upward thrust, Natsu saw that coming however and dodged it to charge forward for another attack.

"_Fire Dragon: Sword Horn!"_ He lunged his head full of flames into her stomach, knocking her back a few feet. The other guild members backed away a few steps, knowing that this fight was getting more serious.

"You're tough." Kyoko said getting up, apparently unfazed. "I haven't fought anybody like that in a while!" She continued to hit Natsu with her chained spear as Natsu continued to fight back with his fire dragon slayer magic, neither side giving in. Something about the fight however, perked the interest of Erza and a couple other guild members that observed it as well.

"Is it just me, or is she shrugging off those blows too easily?" Erza inquired. For every hit Kyoko landed on Natsu, Natsu flinched to some degree. Kyoko however, was taking damage to her body, but continued fighting like nothing had happened.

"It's not just you." Homura replied. Erza looked towards her. "That ability is one of the costs of being magical girls."

The fight was getting more and more intense with each passing second. No matter how hard Kyoko smacked Natsu down, he seemed to rise up again with more determination. It was stunning how big his smile was during all of this, as if he was enjoying this fight with all his heart. Regardless, he would think twice about that after this! Kyoko readied her spear and put all her energy into a barrage of slashes, no matter how fast Natsu moved, he couldn't evade them all, with one final break and wrap of her spear, she slammed Natsu into the ground again.

"Had enough yet?" She asked. She was shocked to find that Natsu had gotten up again, and while battered and bruised, he still had this confident smile on his face.

"I'm just getting started now! _Lighting Flame Dragon Mode!_" He yelled. Suddenly his whole body was coursed with flames and lightning sparked around him! The guild members all backed away when he did this as they realized what this meant. Natsu leaned back and stuck his two fists on top of each other on his mouth.

"_Lightning Flame Dragon…"_

"You think that scares me? Well you have another thing com-"

"Kyoko-san! Watch out!" Mami cried.

"_ROAR!"_ A huge barrel of fire arced with lightning streamed from his mouth. Kyoko jumped to the right, but the speed of the fire and lightning was simply too fast and it hit her left arm and leg. When the dust from the blast cleared, Kyoko was lying on the ground and Natsu was standing up.

Kyoko summoned the energy to stand, not wanting to give up the fight. Homura noticed this and observed her left leg and arm, which were horribly burnt from the heat combination of fire and lightning. She could still fight more with her willpower, but it would be incredibly taxing on her body and her Soul Gem.

"Kyoko!" Homura called. "It's over. You've lost. You can only block out so much pain." Kyoko looked at Homura, wanting to object. The entire guild was silent as they waited for the next move to be made. Kyoko glared at Natsu, not wanting to give up, but she couldn't deny the fact that Homura was right. She knelt down in defeat.

"Fine. You win."

With the fight now over, Wendy immediately rushed towards Kyoko. She knelt down and put her hands towards her wounds. Kyoko was about to object as to what she was doing, but she saw her wounds being healed almost instantly. It almost made her sad, as it reminded her of Sayaka and the reason she became a magical girl. When she was done, she saw Natsu walk over towards her. He reached out his hand for her to grab.

"That was fun! Let's fight again sometime!" He said gleefully as he waited for her to grab his hand. She didn't though, much to his surprise she was able to stand up on her own.

"Huh, you sure as hell aren't a slouch. You can expect a re-match later or whatever. Just don't ever waste food all right?" She said as she started walking back inside the guild, breathing heavily. The guild was especially surprised by how she was able to act like that after being hit with one of Natsu's most powerful attacks. Had it not been for that, they would have scolded Natsu for going overboard again.

"I don't understand." Lucy stated. "It was like she didn't even feel the pain from Natsu's attacks during the battle!"

"She didn't." Homura replied. Mami nodded in agreement.

"Magical girls aren't like wizards Lucy-san." Mami continued. "She may have been able to shrug off the pain during the fight, but later on she'll definitely..."

"So it's true then." Erza replied. "You three definitely aren't from this world. I had my suspicions at first, but after seeing that display, I realized that there is no magic that directly blocks pain without healing the body during a battle. No… she didn't even use magic to do that didn't she?"

"Correct Erza." Homura responded. "I think it's time this guild learned what a magical girl truly is in our world. I'm afraid that there is a very large difference between them and you wizards."

**Now this chapter was fun to write! Seriously, with the way both of those characters in their respective anime act, a fight between them was practically a necessity. And before you ask, no I am not shipping Natsu and Kyoko. The NaLu fans would riot.**

**Next chapter: The Resolve to Return!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**


	5. The Resolve to Return!

"All right, let me wrap my head around this." Gray stated, putting his hand to his head after the long explanation was over. "So there aren't any wizard guilds in your world, and magic doesn't flow through the air. Magic is instead in these "Grief Cubes" that you girls use to restore your magic. You get these cubes by defeating demons that are created from the negative emotions of humans and if you don't continually clean your Soul Gem with these cubes, you disappear?"

"Yes, you seem to be able to understand easily." Homura replied.

"Well I don't! What are we even talking about?!" Natsu shouted, suddenly waking up after dozing off through the entire explanation. Homura sighed. Explaining how their world worked with magic had proved to be a difficult task. The fact that she was alone in explaining it didn't help either. Kyoko had fallen asleep shortly after the fight, and Wendy was talking to Mami across the guild. She could see why, since there were only two children in the guild when they came in, so she probably felt excited having another person her age around. Homura had only mentioned the contracts with Kyubey, how Soul Gems worked, and basically what their jobs as magical girls were. She left out the details like why they became magical girls, or how you can disappear if you fall into despair. But that still didn't stop the guild from going into questionable debate locations about what were supposed to be simple facts.

"I don't get what's so bad about the whole wish thing." Gajeel commented. "Oi, it's like a win-for-win scenario, get anything you want, plus some kick-ass abilities."

"Were you paying any attention at all?" Erza countered. "You seem to have forgotten that your soul ends up being transported inside a device that is constantly threatening to destroy you should you not constantly fight?"

"Oi, I'm constantly fighting all the time, don't think things would change TOO much for me. Gihi." Gajeel replied, grinning. His cat, Panther Lily flew up to him.

"Of course, that sounds like a dream-come-true for you." The black cat replied with a stern voice. "But in the shoes of young female children, I can understand how bad the scenarios can get."

"But still, any wish you want?" Happy wondered. "That sounds amazing! I could have all the fish I wanted!" He then started drooling as he then suddenly started daydreaming about getting fish with no more effort at all. Homura didn't know whether to laugh or get angry at that. The blue cat's naivety was something she'd like to reprimand him on, but in a way it reminded her of Madoka's cheerful nature. She decided not to say anything about it and just let the guild laugh at the entire thing. It was Kyoko who answered him.

"Yeesh, you can have anything you want and you choose _that?_" She said after waking up. "Whatever, I've seen worse wishes."

"Like what?" Lucy asked. All she got was a glare for a response. She immediately stopped asking questions. Not just because she was slightly scared of her, but because even though the glare was intimidating, she couldn't deny the tiny spark of sadness that was in it. It was at that moment when Mami walked towards them along with Wendy.

"Homura-san, it's getting late." Mami stated. Looking out the window, Homura began to see the sun beginning to set outside. That did raise concerns for her. Before, they mostly stayed at Mami's house when they were finished. Now that they were here, they had nowhere else to go. Mami realized this as well, and she walked towards Makarov who was sitting by the bar. "Master, do the members of Fairy Tail sleep at the guild?" She asked. He chuckled.

"I would hope not, because then I would have a big mess on my hands!" He laughed as he remembered Lisanna's welcome back party, when everyone in the guild fell asleep there. Needless to say, the place was a mess back then, and it took hours on end to clean up everything before people could walk into the guild again. "In all seriousness though, you do need a place to stay, considering you just came from another world." He then stood up on the bar table. "Who's willing to take them in?" He asked. The guild all looked at Lucy. She started sweating before quickly speaking.

"Well I think the fair way to decide this is democratically-"

"Lucy!"

"Lucy!"

"Lucy!"

"Lucy!"

"Lucy!"

"Lucy!"

"Lucy!"

"Lucy!"

"OH COME ON!" She shouted. "I have enough problems with my team breaking and entering! I don't need three more people in my house!" The entire guild laughed at that, aside from the three magical girls who didn't understand the joke. "Honestly though, having one of them is fine, but all three? Absolutely not.

"I suppose I could take one of them to Fairy Hills." Erza spoke up. "But seeing how we only recently got it back and can barely afford it as it is thanks to _some_ people at the Grand Magic Games." She continued while glaring at Natsu and Gray. She still didn't forget that incident at the water park that cost them a_ lot_ of money. They may have won the thirty million Jewel, but compared to getting the main guild hall back, plus the dominitory, plus a bunch of strange magazine subscriptions that the Master said he just _had_ to have, they weren't exactly top-notch with funds at the moment. "I can only take one of them in. What about you Natsu?" She turned her head towards the pyro.

"Say what?" He asked.

"Would you take one of them in? You wouldn't mind offering up a bit of space for a guest at your home for one of them _would you?_" She said with a threatening tone into her voice at the last part, to which Natsu nodded with an unusually enthusiastic pace, at least to the magical girls it was unusual.

"Then it's agreed." Makarov stated. "One will stay with Lucy, another with Erza and the others at Fairy Hills, and another with Natsu. That is, if you girls are okay with splitting up for the night." The girls looked at each other and huddled together to discuss their plans.

"If it's alright with you two, I would like to go with Lucy-san." Mami spoke up first.

"I'm going with Erza; she seems to be the only one capable of understanding who we are around here. Homura replied.

"Hold it hold it! B-But that leaves me with-" Kyoko turned around and looked at the fire dragon slayer of whom she lost a battle against an hour and a half ago. She was going to protest further, but the two had already made up their minds. "UGH. Fine then, leave me with the pyromaniac." They voiced their agreement to Makarov as everybody gradually started to get ready to leave. Everyone in the guild voiced their respective goodbyes to each other and headed off towards their homes.

"All right! " Lucy exclaimed once she and Mami arrived at her house. "Welcome to Casa de Lucy!" Mami's mouth gaped when she saw the apartment she was in. All of the walls were pink, it had a retro fireplace, a bathroom with a stone bathtub, the entire place was so…quaint to her. Almost like her apartment in Mitakihara.

"Beautiful isn't it? The rent is 70000 jewel!" Lucy exclaimed matter-of-factly as she showed her around the place.

"This apartment cost you 70000 gems?" Mami almost shouted. Lucy laughed at that.

"Jewel is the currency we use. Sheesh, when we went to Edolas there were at least SOME similarities to our world there. It's really bizarre. Now I gotta find that air mattress for me." She said as she went into another room.

"Wait Lucy-san! I'm perfectly fine with using the air mattress, you don't have to give up your bed!"

"Oh don't worry about it! You're my guest! Guests take top priority in this house!"

"Oi! How come I never get top priority in this house?!" Mami turned around to find that Natsu had climbed in through the window! Lucy immediately stormed back into the room they were in.

"_You_ are not a guest. You are a criminal who breaks the law by constantly sleeping in here!" She pushed her face right up to his, clearly ticked off. "And why are you even here right now? Shouldn't you be with her friend back at your place right now?"

"Ah, Happy's taking her there. Besides, she wasn't exactly in a cheery mood around me so I decided to come here." Natsu grinned.

"Are you sure you should walk off on him like that Natsu-san?" Mami spoke up. "Kyoko has a massive appetite. Leave her alone and she might ransack your fridge."

"Oh Happy can take care of that. He'll be just fine with her!"

Happy was not just fine with her. Kyoko may have been familiar with horrendously dirty atmosphere that the tiny house in the woods had, but that didn't mean she liked it. There were pots and pans all over the place, weights and other sorts of equipment all over the floor, and was all in all a big mess. Whatever. She wasn't about to go and clean up someone else's mess, so she can still live with it.

"Hey cat-boy, you got anything to eat around here?" Kyoko asked. The flying cat suddenly froze. "Oh that's right…I knew there was something Natsu forgot to do!" He seethed as he flew towards their fridge. There was barely anything in it, aside from a few apples, cans of beans, and an old fish that had wings. Kyoko followed him and took an apple out of the fridge and started eating it to Happy's shock.

"Kyoko wait! That thing is probably expired by now!"

"Yeah? Don't care. I don't waste food." She countered as she took a huge bite out of it. "You gonna eat that fish?" Happy shook his head quickly. As much as he loved fish, winged ones were his weakness when it came to food. The only reason that fish was there was because of a lost bet where Happy had to eat one winged fish a day for a week. Kyoko snorted and took the winged fish out of the fridge.

"You're actually going to eat that? Don't do it! It tastes horrible!"

"Like a said before cat-boy, I don't waste food. Now I gotta find a way to cook this." She said as she looked around for a stove or something.

"Well I don't know about you, but I'm going to find some fresh, _wingless_ fish. Want to come?" Kyoko shrugged and agreed. Anything to get more to eat. She followed him through the woods until they came across a stream.

"Fish are much easier to find in the night than they are in the day!" Happy exclaimed as he flew into the water to try and grab one. It slipped through his paws. He tried again. Same result. He flew out of the water and sighed.

"They're a lot faster at night too. It's going to take a while to catch one for both of us but…" He got cut off as Kyoko transformed and summoned her spear.

"Let me catch the fish." She replied. "YOU can go get some firewood and something to light the fire or whatever since the pyromaniac ain't here right now." Happy agreed and started wandering off. Kyoko then started harpooning as much fish as she could with her spear. Happy was uneasy with lighting the fire, Natsu was the one who always did that. But then he remembered what Lucy did the time Natsu couldn't use magic back in Edolas. He continued to gather as much firewood and flammable things he could get, and then got another stick and put it on top of another piece of wood, and…how did Lucy do it? She put it on the wood and started twirling until…Yes! A flame! He immediately set up the campfire with the flame as Kyoko came back with a whole plethora of fish on her now massive spear. She was about to cook them, but Happy insisted that he would rather eat the fish raw. She shrugged as she started to cook her fish over the fire.

"Kyoko. Why do you get so angry about wasting food?" Happy asked as he took a bite out of his fish.

"It's a valuable part of life. You should treat every single bite as a treasure." She shot back as she carefully watched her fish cook. "You never know when life might suddenly take it away from you."

"Is that why you made a contract with that Kyubey guy? Was that your wish? To never run out of food?" Kyoko looked around for a minute and stopped cooking her fish.

"You're half-right." She took a bite out of the fish. "But you wouldn't get why I would make the wish I made."

"Why? What was your wish to become a magical girl like your friends?" She stopped eating.

"You really wanna know? It's not a happy story." Happy nodded. She sighed. "My wish was, for people to listen to my father."

"Listen to him? Why wouldn't people listen to him?"

"He was a priest. For the most part of our lives, me, him, my mom, my sister, we all lived happily, but then my dad suddenly started preaching things different from the main church. He thought that you needed a new creed a new age. People then stopped listening to him, and he was excommunicated from the church. In short cat-boy, he lost his job, even though he was telling people to well, do the right thing and all."

"But why would nobody listen to him if that was true?"

"That was my question. I didn't get it either. He was just preaching common sense. Since he lost his job and all, our family had pretty much nothing to eat. That's when I made my wish. The next morning his church was filled with people." Happy smiled.

"So then everyone started listening and your family was happy again?" He then regretted asking that. She started laughing, and it wasn't exactly the good kind of laughing to him.

"Yeah, we were happy all right! I couldn't have been happier seeing my dad's face back then. We were so happy; I fought demons born from humanity's darkness, while my dad preached his good intentions to everyone! But then…he found out my secret as a magical girl." Her voice started getting softer. "He…called me a demon that manipulated people, and…he became drunk and lost his mind. He killed our entire family including himself, except for me."

Happy had no idea what to say to her now. Suddenly his fish didn't exactly taste so good to him, but he still ate it, remembering her words.

"Pretty crazy isn't it? You make a wish to help your family, and it ends up destroying them in the end." She paused. "So don't waste food all right cat-boy? You never know when it'll go away." Happy stayed silent for a few moments to let everything he heard sink in before Kyoko started speaking again.

"Eventually, I met up with Homura and Mami, and…" She paused for a minute. Should she mention Sayaka now? No, that was another story for another time. "Homura and Mami, and we ended up teaming up to take down demons together, splitting our rewards to survive."

"Is that why you lashed out at Natsu? Because he wasted food?" Happy asked sadly. Kyoko nodded as she finished eating her fish. The sound of footsteps suddenly came into their ears. Both of them jerked their heads up as they waited to see who or what was coming.

"Yo!" Natsu cried as he burst through some bushes. "Why didn't you guys tell me you were having a camp-out?"

"Well look who decided to show up." Kyoko suddenly smirked, but was unable to hide the glint of sadness in her voice. From Happy, anyway. "You want some?" She asked as she extended her spear full of fish to Natsu. He happily took her up on the offer. She had to be honest with herself, she was glad he took it, because she had suddenly lost her appetite after the story.

"And here is where you will be staying Homura."

Homura marveled at the massive rooms that they just walked through. Each room had mannequins with different styled armor on each one. She wondered how Erza could afford all that.

"Now for bed arrangements, I suppose that I could sleep on one of my sofa's until you can afford your own room here but…" Erza began, but Homura cut her off.

"There's no need for you to do that. I'll sleep on the sofa." This got a questioning look from Erza as she began to go and make dinner. There was an awkward silence between the two, and it only broke when Homura asked the occasional question about the guild and the dominitory. A conversation started not too long after they started eating dinner.

"I can only imagine how hard life must have been for you. Having to constantly fight like that."

"I've gotten used to it. It's no trouble for me." She paused. "Is there any chance for me to be able to return to my world?" This caught Erza by surprise.

"You don't wish to remain a member of Fairy Tail? Why do you want to go back to the world where you have to fight for survival? Do you have a family there?"

"I've been on my own for quite a while now. But I do have a good reason to go back. Tell me Erza, do you treasure your friends greatly?"

"Of course." She replied with a strong voice. "Fairy Tail only stands today because of the bonds everyone has with each other in the guild."

"I see. Then you should understand that if I were to be one of you, I must find a way home."

"You just said that you were on your own."

"I am." Homura clutched her glass in her hand. "But if I were to stay here, if I were to abandon Mitakihara, _that_ would be worst betrayal of a friend I could ever imagine." Erza contemplated on what she meant as she continued to eat. There was only one question that she could ask that could potentially give her the reason to go back.

"When you became a magical girl, what was your wish?" Homura said nothing at first. Her cold purple eyes stared deep into Erza's.

"I can't tell you much. You wouldn't understand, or more likely, you _can't_ understand. And neither can Mami and Kyoko. All I can tell you is, my best friend made a sacrifice that I couldn't accept, so I wished for another chance, but things spiraled out of control, and then…" She struggled to keep her composure. "…My friend ended up making the ultimate sacrifice not just for me, but for our entire world as well. And the horrible truth of it is, that I am the only one who knows of her now. That is why I must return. I have to continue to protect the city she sacrificed everything for!"

Erza remained silent as she told her what she could. A while ago, her own friends were in a situation where she almost sacrificed herself for them. Only briefly she saw how it affected her fellow comrades. She couldn't imagine how terrible it must feel to be the only one who could grieve for someone. She couldn't find the words to comment on that. The only words she could speak were hopeful words of encouragement.

"Whatever decision you wish to make and whatever your goal is - " She said while walking towards her and stooping down to her level. "Know that Fairy Tail will always be there if you need them." Homura didn't respond to that. She just turned and finished eating, thanked her for the food, and lied down on the sofa.

It was that night when soft cries were heard throughout Erza's room.

**Got a nice long one for you today as an apology for the wait!**

**Next Chapter: First Missions!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**


	6. First Missions!

"You're…You're absolutely sure of this?" Homura stuttered, shaking at the information she was just given.

"Travelling between worlds isn't a foreign task, but it is a very difficult one." Makarov replied, lowering his head. "The only way we know how to travel between worlds would be to use a magic known as Anima. However, as far as I know that only connects to the world on the other side of ours, Edolas."

"You are absolutely sure that there is nothing you can do right now. Anything would be helpful! Are there really no leads for me to go on?" Makarov looked at her sadly for a moment and shook his head, leaving Homura silenced once again.

"_No."_ She thought while noticing the way he paused before answering her. "_He definitely knows something, but I'll have to find out on my own._" She thanked him for his help and walked over to the request board. Mami and Kyoko were there as well, trying to figure out what they should do for their first jobs here.

"_I don't like it._" Homura thought while gazing at all the possible jobs for them to do. "_But if I'm going to have any chance of returning home, I'll need to adapt to this world's rules. I swear Madoka; I'll do whatever it takes to return to Mitakihara!"_ She flinched after thinking that as Kyoko grabbed a job that was in front of her.

"All right! Man this place is awesome! I can get paid for beating up a bunch of thieves!" She said while smirking.

"I'll pass on that." Mami replied, frowning upon Kyoko's violent nature. "I'd much rather take on a job like this." She held up a request as Kyoko read it.

"Well that's just typical of you. Going to rescue some lost kid? Yeesh, you never change. What about you Homura?" Kyoko asked. Homura looked up from the request she just picked. "What job did you pi-whoa." Kyoko stopped to look at Homura's job request, as it had an image of a _very_ large monster on it.

**DEFEAT THE GARGANTIAN!**

A Gargantian has recently been spotted near Balsam Village! These ferocious monstrosities are rare, but they are incredibly deadly! The town is currently under a warning! Assistance from 2 or three wizards is required!

Reward: 100000 Jewel

"Homura-san, do you really intend to face that? We don't have to risk our lives fighting monsters anymore. We're free!" Mami responded, shocked that she would pick that of all jobs.

"A Gargantian?" Said Erza, who had walked up to Homura and noticed the job she picked. "While a creature like that isn't near the level of an S-Class quest, they are still incredibly dangerous."

"You three seriously aren't thinking of taking on those jobs alone are you?" Gray asked.

"Of course! I mean, we've been fighting demons for so long, I can handle a bunch of thieves." Kyoko retorted.

"Great. Do you know how to get to where they are?" Gray shot back, looking at her job request. "They're in Oak Town. You know where that is?" Her silence gave him the answer.

"Oak Town?" Said Gajeel from across the hall. He walked over to them. "I remember a branch of Phantom Lord stood there. Hell, that's where I fought Salamander the first time!"

"And I was would have beat you back then if we didn't end up having to run away!" Natsu shouted.

"Pipe down Salamander! Anyways, I'll take her to the job." Now _that_ was something no one in the guild expected the laid back Dragon Slayer to say.

"That's unexpected of you." Lily responded. "You barely volunteer for anything around here."

"Pfft. Whatever." Kyoko responded. "But I take out the thieves on my own, got it?" She said while pointing her finger at him. Gajeel smirked with his traditional "Gihi" noise.

"Fine with me. I wasn't planning on helping you anyway, since you're so confident." He said while retaining his grin. The two ended up grinning their sadistic smirks at each other, gaining attention from everyone else.

"Lily, you better go with them." Said Erza. "Make sure they don't cause too much damage." The exceed nodded.

"Mami-san, may I accompany you on your mission?" Lucy asked. "It's been a while since I've taken up a mission that doesn't sound dangerous for once. It'll be nice doing something other than fighting monsters!"

"Oi! Finding a lost kid _could _lead to fighting monsters, what makes you so sure it won't?" Natsu asked.

"Women's intuition!" Lucy yelled back as Mami accepted her offer. Happy flew over to Natsu.

"Hey Natsu." He whispered in his ear. "Remember the last time Lucy based the results of a mission on her "intuition"?" They both smiled at that memory and offered to come along as well, to which Mami accepted.

"Homura. I'll be joining you on your mission. I don't know how skilled in combat you are, but if you're that confident I won't stop you. However I'll join you should something go wrong, as a Gargantian is nothing compared to me."

"Erza-san! Homura wants to do this job as much as she can by herself!" Said Wendy, running up to them. "May I come as well? My Sky Magic could help her!"

"I won't mind if either of you come." Homura responded, not showing any emotion in her voice. "_It's best if they do after all. They won't worry about me, once they know what I'm capable of."_ She thought to herself. After that, they all registered their jobs with Mira and started heading off on their respective missions after being sent off by Makarov and some others outside.

"Well, team Natsu's broken up for today. I wonder if they'll actually get the reward this time." Wakaba inquired.

"Eh, I'd say they got a chance. I only saw Kyoko in action so I'm not sure about the other two." Macao replied. He turned back and began to walk back inside the guild. But then something caught his eye. For a split second he thought he saw some kind of movement coming from above the guild. He blinked, and then shrugged. It was probably nothing, he thought.

* * *

"_That's_ where they're hiding?" Kyoko asked, visibly stunned at the stupidity she was looking at. She and Gajeel were on the train to Oak Town, and in the distance she could see a large, castle-like structure. It was very close to a town so it was obvious that _somebody_ would find out where they're hiding sooner or later.

"The mission you picked didn't have too difficult of a rating." Panther Lily replied. "I'm beginning to see why." Gajeel nodded with a weak smile while holding his hand up to his mouth. Kyoko took notice to his motion sickness.

"Ugh, you too? Sheesh, next thing it's gonna be that Wendy kid."

"Well you're half-right on that." Kyoko just stared at him, waiting for an answer. "Gajeel, Natsu, and Wendy use a special type of magic known as Dragon Slayer Magic. It's unknown why, but when a Dragon Slayer reaches a certain level of strength, they apparently become vulnerable to motion sickness. Wendy has yet to reach that stage, Natsu has been in that stage for quite some time, and Gajeel has recently been introduced to it."

"So you're saying that the stronger they get, the more they can't handle riding a vehicle? Lame." The train finally came to a stop at the town, and Gajeel immediately rushed off the train with Kyoko and Lily following. They immediately started making their way to the hide-out.

"Dammit, and to think that I'll be getting on it again when we go back!" He grumbled. Kyoko chuckled.

"Well if you knew that we were going to take a damn train, why the hell did you come along?" Kyoko asked as he smirked.

"Well that's the thing. You put up an amusing show yesterday at the guild. I've never seen anybody smaller than Salamander pick a fight with him like that. Oi, you probably would have kicked his ass had he not have that cheap-ass lightning power up."

"Do _not_ bring that up again. I still feel the humiliation from that!"

"Same here." Kyoko looked at him, shocked.

"Believe it or not, I wasn't always part of Fairy Tail. In fact, I was their enemy before." Gajeel stopped and pointed at the large building. "I was a member of a guild called Phantom Lord, and that hideout used to be one of our branches. That's the first place where I fought Salamander." He chuckled. "Long story short, Phantom and Fairy Tail weren't exactly the best of friends, and we ended up getting into a huge war." He started walking again as Kyoko and Lily followed.

"A war? Seriously? Over what? Jealousy?" Kyoko asked while rolling her eyes, wanting to hear the rest.

"Not important. The thing is, that war is what caused us Dragon Slayers to meet, and we fought two times during that war. The first time at that building, the second time at our now-screwed up main guild hall."

"And, what? You kicked his ass?"

"Nope. He kicked mine. I came close though, like you." He turned and smirked at her. "Don't take this the wrong way, but I felt my blood pump when I saw you face off against Salamander back there. You're pretty impressive kid. Gihi."

Kyoko stood still for a moment before walking again. "Gee, thanks. But whatever, I'll take him down some day."

"Took the words right out of my mouth. All right, we're here." They stood directly in front of the large castle-like building. While not as big as the Fairy Tail guild hall, it was still pretty big. "There's supposed to be a lot of them according to request, you ready?" Gajeel asked. Kyoko held out her Soul Gem and transformed. She grinned.

"Never felt more like it." She charged herself forward with her spear and broke down the door. "HEY CHUMPS!" She shouted as every thief and bandit in the building stared at her shocked. For a brief moment, Kyoko was surprised as well. There _were_ a lot of them in there. But it wasn't anything she couldn't handle…Right?

She wasted no time as they began to charge at her. She twirled her spear and extended it, swatting away the incoming bandits like flies. She ran forward breaking her spear into multiple sections to act like a whip. Some of the bandits started throwing whatever they could at her; knives, booze barrels, and other kinds of harmful objects. She blocked everything they threw at her by parrying with her spear in whip chain formation. She continued to make her way deeper in as she knocked out more of the thieves. But there was a lot of them. Attacks were becoming more and more frequent as she continued to fight. She had no chance to even catch her breath then. Until one moment, when a majority of them were defeated, the onslaught of them stopped.

But as she was catching her breath, a large bandit brandishing a _massive_ hammer suddenly fell through from the ceiling. And Kyoko was going to end up on the receiving end of that blow for letting her guard down for even a moment.

"_Iron Dragon Club!"_

Kyoko watched as a giant iron pillar was suddenly shoved into the falling man, and instead of falling on her with his hammer, he ended up falling on other bandits. Kyoko watched as the giant pillar retracted into Gajeel and rematerialized as his hand.

"I thought I told you I didn't need any help?!" She yelled.

"I wasn't helpin ya." He chuckled. "I just want in on some of the action. Besides, I can't just sit and watch these assholes laze around in what used to be _my_ guild branch. Brace yourself, here comes more of em!" Sure enough, more bandits started to charge at them.

"There's a lot more than I expected." Lily commented. "Perhaps I should join in as well."

"Are you nuts?! What the hell can a shrimp like you do-whaaaaat the?!" Kyoko shouted as PantherLily suddenly shined a bright light and suddenly grew even taller than Gajeel. He was now a muscular black cat, and the sword he brandished on his back grew as well. The sword grew even larger in size as the massive panther charged forward towards the bandits.

"Oi kid, you can summon more of those things right?" Gajeel asked, grinning.

"Yeah, why?" She had no time to answer as Gajeel grabbed her spear and to her shock, started eating it! His teeth crunched through the metal like it was absolutely nothing! "What are you…What the hell are you people?!" He laughed.

"I'm just the Iron Dragon Slayer!" He then threw himself into the mix while Kyoko was trying to recover from what she just saw. The surprises didn't even stop there.

"_Iron Dragon Sword!"_ Gajeel shouted as his arm materialized into a large blade that swiped through enemy projectiles.

"_So that means this guy can literally eat nails for breakfast?_" Kyoko thought to herself having recovered from the initial shock. Her dropped Jaw turned into a smirk. "_Oh this is gonna be a fun new life._" She summoned another spear, and re-joined the fray with the other two, continuing to fight until all the thieves were taken out.

* * *

"Alright, so according to our clients and...Natsu, the child should be somewhere in this area, right Lucy-san?" Mami asked, walking along a forest trail along with Natsu, Lucy, and Happy who tagged along.

"It looks that way, we just need to keep our eyes and ears open now." Replied Lucy, looking around the area. "Oh and don't worry about getting lost, I know this location like the back of my hand!"

"You've been here many times?"

"More than you could imagine! You'll see why in a few minutes." Lucy replied.

"I mean no offense Lucy-san, but is it really wise to let Natsu lead the search with nothing but his nose?"

"You don't underestimate the nose of a Dragon Slayer!" Natsu said proudly.

"Okay, we should be out of this forest soon." Lucy stated.

Soon enough, small little houses started to come into view before they came out of the forest. When they did, Mami was in awe at the massive village that was laid out before her. There was also a mountain near the place as well.

"Wow…this place is beautiful."

"Oi! I remember this place!" Natsu cried. "This is…"

"Yep. My old home. It's been a while coming here since the Key of the Starry Heavens incident. But we didn't come here to sight see. There's a small child missing around here that Mami has to find!"

"Lucy-san, where is everybody? Is this place a ghost town now?"

"Oh this isn't a town; all of this is one estate! Heck, this is just the garden!" She pointed towards the mountain. "It goes all the way over there."

"Wow! That's amazing!" She replied, whilst walking. Happy frowned.

"Awww…Talk about a lame reaction. You should have seen Natsu and Gray when they found out!"

A house started to come into view, and Mami was even more amazed at the sheer size of the mansion.

"I can't believe how big this is! What could have possibly happened for you to leave all of this? It seems so perfect!" She noticed Lucy's face suddenly sadden somewhat after saying that, and decided to leave the subject alone. She immediately changed the subject and turned around to face Lucy. "We have to go inside. We're very close." She noticed her face had gone from sad to somewhat nervous. "Is something wrong Lucy-san?"

"Oh no, it's nothing…" She replied, nervously glancing at Natsu and at Mami. "I just have a _really_ bad feeling you're going to have to fight in there."

"I… might, what's wrong?" She asked. Lucy quickly shrugged and started walking ahead inside. Mami could have sworn she heard something along the lines of "try not to break anything" from her. Mami then re-took her lead as Lucy, Happy, and Natsu followed, with her soul gem guiding them through the massive mansion. It didn't take long before they started to hear noises, and they weren't noises from a child. They ended up in front of two large doors.

"I remember those noises..." Happy stated nervously. Natsu suddenly jerked his head up to the air and sniffed.

"That's weird; the kid's scent is gone! And there's a bunch of other _really _familiar scents close by!"

"That's…father's study." Lucy noted. Mami opened the door. Her jaw almost fell to the floor when she saw all of the ape-like creatures hanging around. They all turned towards the wizards and magical girl.

"Vulcans!" Happy cried.

"I knew that smell was familiar! Those things probably took the shape of the kid!" Mami was about to question what he meant when she noticed the anger in Lucy's eyes. She was trembling at the sheer amount of monkey-like creatures lounging around and messing things up in the study.

"You…you monsters think you can just storm in here and do whatever you want?" She growled, as she grabbed her keys. "I'll never forgive any of you! You'll pay for ruining my father's study!"

"Wait Lucy-san!" Mami cried, activating her transformation. Natsu and Lucy watched as she shined a brilliant yellow light, her Soul Gem materializing as a hair braid on her head, her outfit turning a beautiful yellow. She summoned her guns. "Please let me handle this. They don't appear to be too strong."

"No…I'm joining this whether you like it or not, I'm not letting these cretins get away with what they've done." Lucy replied, taking out one of her keys as she began a chant.

"_Gate of the Scorpion! I open thee! Scorpio!_"

A human with red and white hair and a massive mechanical tail seemingly came out of nowhere saying "We are!" Lucy wasted no time as she told it to attack the Vulcans. She seemed to be so angry that she forgot about how she didn't want the place to get damaged earlier. Regardless, Mami soon entered the fray (after taking a moment to take in the whole "human scorpion" thing) and swung at the disgusting monkeys with her guns when they got close to her, and firing at them from afar.

"Wow! Look at her go with those guns! She can use them as melee weapons as well as ranged weapons! She's pretty amazing Natsu!" Happy observed. Natsu didn't reply. Happy turned to find out he was scared out of his wits at seeing such a furious Lucy. The two girls were disposing of the Vulcan's swiftly, but recklessly. Happy could only dread Lucy's reaction when she came back to her senses. She would come back soon, for they were down to the last Vulcan. Like he predicted, it was over within a second. Mami had summoned a giant bazooka and KO'd the monster in one shot, causing it to dispel back into an unconscious young female child.

"Lucy-san, that was amazing!" Mami complimented, as Lucy caught her breath.

"Thanks, those baboons should think twice before coming in here aga-Kyaaaa!" Lucy screamed when she realized how badly they damaged the study.

"I think we may have put in a little more effort than we should have. But what's important is the child. What on Earth were those things?"

"Those were Vulcans!" Happy cried. "Those things survive by taking over other people's body! No wonder he went missing!" Mami knelt down next to the child to get a better look at her. She was still breathing, and didn't look too injured, so she should be fine, she thought.

"All right, we just need to go back to our client and- are you all right Lucy-san?" Mami asked the dazed Lucy who was still staring at the damage done to the building. She looked over to Natsu whose jaw was on the floor after witnessing the fight, and Happy was flying around all the unconscious Vulcan bodies.

She smiled. Fitting in was not going to be a problem for her.

* * *

To say that Erza was shocked was an understatement. She and Wendy weren't just impressed with Homura; they were in awe of her. They had only recently showed up to the Gargantian, and it was only a few moments later when the beast was subdued. When Erza asked how she did it, Homura replied that she was using time magic, and that she was stopping time all together.

It was mind-boggling, there was magic to slow down one's sense of time and magic to advance and reverse time for an object, but there was never a magic to stop time.

"I have to say, you are indeed powerful for someone your age." Erza asked. "Someone like you would prove to be even a challenge for me."

"I don't enjoy picking pointless fights." Homura replied.

"It wouldn't be pointless, it would be a spar to test our strength, but I won't force you anything."

"I couldn't believe that you could defeat it so easily!" Wendy cried, smiling. "I didn't even need to use any of my support magic."

"It was honestly nothing; I've fought much stronger things than that." Homura smiled slightly, hiding her true feelings. "_Stronger than you could ever imagine…_"

"I didn't think so! I definitely wouldn't have been able to defeat that monster by myself, and you look just about my age! You're amazing Homura-chan!"

Homura froze. There was only one person that called her that and one person only. She turned to look at Wendy as she smiled. Just like another Magical Girl she knew. She let Erza and Wendy walk on ahead before following behind them. She clenched her fist. She wasn't Madoka. No one could ever replace her as a friend.

"_This job paid me well according to them. All I need to do now is learn all I can about this world, and then learn about any way possible about getting home. I can't stay in this guild. Once I have all the knowledge I need about this world and the appropriate funds, then I'll start making my way home. I promise you Madoka. I promise I'll find a way home, one way or another."_

* * *

Far away from the Fairy Tail guild, heck, far away from civilization in general, lay a building surrounded by dead trees. The skies were dark as thunder roared above the dark building. Any sort of individual wouldn't even think to draw near this place. The air was filled with dark noises of various types of creatures growling. A fitting place for a dark guild. The occupants inside the building were either drinking or discussing on what illegal missions they should take up. All except for two people.

"Youse think the master's gonna finally get this guild out of the trash ranks and get in the Baram Alliance with this one?" Said a big, muscular man, whose features were hidden in the dark shadows. He was leaning against the wall chewing a chocolate bar.

"Forget joining the Baram Alliance. Now the master thinks he's going to be the one in charge of the whole damn thing." Replied a woman who was slender in stature and was also hidden in the shadows of the guild. "Hell, with what he's been banging on about is how he's gonna get rid of the whole alliance once he's finished with everything."

"I know! Gotta give the man credit for being an optimist! But still, what a better time to strike! Oracion Seis is Oracion Zero; Grimoire heart's been broken into tiny little pieces, and Tartaros? What the hell are those guys even doin?" The muscular man replied.

"Exactly. We have a major chance to seize control, and what does he do? Come up with a half-assed plan involving some stupid legend-"

"That stupid legend is real, and with what I discovered today from Fairy Tail, that half-assed plan will work, Severa." Severa and the other man quickly turned to see a dark figure in front of them. They immediately recognized who it was and corrected themselves.

"M-Master Tenebrae! Forgive our misguided thoughts! We were only-" Severa was quickly silenced by the figure putting his finger to her lips and glaring at her.

"Shhh….Shhh…." The figure replied as the room they were in went dead silent. The muscular man stood nervously, wondering what he was going to do. He breathed a sigh of relief when he pulled it back. "I can understand your level of optimism right now, Bellows and Severa, considering the state of our guild, how we've been looked down upon by all other dark guilds! But now we have a chance. Yes, after what I found today we have another chance of reclaiming it. The glory that this guild once had over all dark guilds!"

**Long wait, long chapter. Now that Fairy Tail knows what the Magical Girls are capable of, it's time for things to start happening in this story!**

**Next Time: My Decision.**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**


	7. My decision

"_And just like that, Fairy Tail gained three new family members."_ Lucy wrote into her on-going novel as Mami slept. "_It's weird. It was all so sudden like Michelle. They're like three little sisters we've never had. It feels great. Fairy Tail hasn't gained as many new members as it did in the past, and it's wonderful to see our guild growing again. But there's something about those three that I can't put my finger on. Homura especially. I don't know why, but I feel that there's something much more to those girls than meets the eye. I can't help but feel that there's something that they're not telling us, especially after we found out how their world worked."_ She sighed as she wrote that part. She felt like that when Erza's group returned from their mission and heard of Homura's incredible achievement a week ago. She continued writing. "_But I don't think I should worry about it too much. I'm sure she'll be fine the more she stays here an-"_

"Lucy-san? What are you doing?"

"KYAAA! Mami-san, don't sneak up on me like that!" Lucy cried, quickly covering up her papers. "I-I was just working on something that's all! I'll go make breakfast!" Lucy quickly left the room as Mami watched her with a confused look before she smiled.

"Oh, that's all right. I already made it." Mami replied as Lucy remained awestruck at the table in front of her. Pancakes, eggs, bacon, it was all there, and as much as Lucy didn't like to admit it, it looked ten times better than anything she could have made.

"Mami-san, this looks amazing, but you really didn't have to trouble yourself like this!"

"Oh, it wasn't any problem at all! But it's been ready for a while, so I think we should eat it now before it gets cold."

"_When and how did I suddenly turn into the guest here?"_ Lucy thought as she sat down and started eating. Almost instantly her mouth was filled with an incredible flavour and taste. If Mami made something like this at the guild, she thought Erza would be begging Mami for more. At that thought, she remembered that Homura was staying with Erza. This brought her back to what she was thinking before breakfast. "Mami-san, if you don't mind me asking, how long have you known Homura?" Mami immediately stopped eating.

"Why do you ask?"

"Well, ever since she came back from the mission with Erza and Wendy, I've felt this really weird aura around her. No wait, I felt the same thing when she explained how your world works with magic. Her eyes looked so cold…as if they were hiding something so distant and sad. I thought that, well since you three were friends-"

"We're not exactly the best of friends." Mami interrupted. Lucy stopped eating as well to listen to her. "We're more or less friendly acquaintances who help each other on missions from time to time. I've only known Homura for about a month. When it comes to Kyoko, well…our story is complicated. But Homura, she's an enigma even to us."

"An enigma?" Lucy replied, interested.

"Yes, she refuses to say anything about who she is, or what her wish was. But there was that one time…when a friend of mine disappeared." Mami looked down sadly. Lucy remained silent as Mami continued her story. "Her name was Sayaka, and she wanted to become a Magical Girl alongside me. Her wish was to help out a friend of hers so she could earn his love in return, but when she realized what being a Magical Girl truly meant, she realized she could never have what she truly wished for. After that, she began to fall into despair. We tried to talk to her..." Mami found herself struggling to contain her composure and clenched her fist. "But she wouldn't accept the grief cubes we offered her, and when the next demon attacked…" She paused. "She used up all her magic, and met the fate that all Magical Girls meet."

"I-I'm so sorry for what happened to your friend." Lucy solemnly replied. "But…what does that have to do with Homura?"

"When she disappeared, Homura sadly muttered a name. I think it was; Madoka. When we asked her who she was, she wouldn't say anything."

"Do you think that this person could be-"

"It's certainly possible. This Madoka person may have been another Magical Girl friend of hers that met the same fate as Sayaka, but something's still off about it." She looked up and out the window in wonder.

"What do you mean?" Lucy replied, becoming more and more interested in her story.

"The strange thing is that the name "Madoka" has a strange nostalgic feeling to me. I can't really explain, but for some reason, hearing her name makes me feel happy and sad at the same time. It really is a mysterious feeling." She turned her head towards Lucy again. "But it's not something we focus on too much."

Lucy could only stare at her in response. Just how bad have these girls had it back in their world? Not knowing a lot about one of their own members made it feel like Mystogan had returned to the guild. But unlike him, she would show her face and answer any question asked of her. Yet despite that, there always seemed to be something she wasn't telling them. Added the fact that Mami and Kyoko don't seem to know anything about her made it all the more mysterious. Regardless, she thought that the truth will reveal itself in due time and decided to continue eating. After all, it was not like it could affect the guild in any way.

* * *

Gray was not having a good morning. He mentally cursed himself for forgetting to buy food for his practically bone-dry fridge last night. Shopping in the morning was not exactly easy in Magnolia as the only store that was open 24 hours was halfway across the town from his house. Not wanting to take long way, he waited by another store that was scheduled to open in about ten minutes.

Gray had waited forty minutes. "Geez, what the hell is up with these store owners and their store hours! The owner better have a good reason for being this late." Coincidentally enough, as he said that, he saw a man in a uniform walking towards him. "It's about time you showed up! What the hell is the deal with you being so late! I was waiting out here for forty minutes!" Gray only got angrier as the man appeared to ignore him. In fact, he completely walked past him and the store.

"Must…go…" The man spoke. With an eerie voice that sent chills up Gray's spine, but he didn't show it.

"Uh, I know you work here! Are you drunk? What's wrong with you?" Gray yelled back. But the man continued to ignore Gray as he turned the corner. Gray had enough at that point and ran after him. That's when things got creepier. Another man came out of his house and walked along with the man in the same fashion. Then another one.

All anger tossed aside, Gray wondered what was going on. He tried calling out to them again as he followed them, but they continued to ignore him, and as he followed, more people joined them in the strange walk.

"_The hell is up with everybody? Was there a party somewhere that I wasn't invited to or something?_" Gray continued following them until they reached a church somewhere outside Magnolia. It looked like a church that was abandoned a long time ago, considering the wrecked inside of it. To Gray's shock, there were more people inside the building. Including one he knew well.

"Oi, Juvia!" He shouted, running up to her. "What the hell are you doing here with these weirdoes?" He got even more shocked when he saw the expression on her face.

Depressed and cold. It was a look Gray never saw her have before. In fact, when Gray turned around, everyone had the same depressed look on their faces.

"It's hopeless" She said. With a tone that Gray never thought she would hear from her. "None of us are worthy Gray-sama, worthy of the person whom we have desired the most."

"What are you talking about? What is all this?"

"Gray-sama, there is only one path one can take when they realize that their one true desire can never be fulfilled." She continued, and reached into a case that was next to her and pulled out a small bottle. Gray knew that he had seen enough when he read the label on it.

Potassium Cyanide.

Gray may not have been the smartest person in the guild, but he had read the news often enough to know what it did. It was usually used in poisoning murders. As soon as he realized what she was about to do, he snatched it out of her hands.

"JUVIA! Are you insane? What's wrong wi-" He couldn't finish his sentence as everyone in the building starting running towards him. They appeared to be desperate for death. He dodged an attempt made by Juvia to get the bottle back and ran.

"_They gotta be possessed by some kind of magic" _Gray thought to himself as he ran. "_I could easily fight them off, but Juvia's with them! Dammit! I need time to think here!" _He continued to run until he reached a door. The mobs of suicidal people were gaining on him. He opened the door and locked it just before they reached him.

"What the hell is going on here? What kind of magic are these people under?" Then something else happened. Noises started to fill the air, and it wasn't the sound of the people banging on the door.

What happened next was something that Gray would never forget.

* * *

If one were to see Homura's athletic talents, one couldn't guess that she would be a bookworm at heart. In the guild's archives, she was currently reading through information about Earthland and Fiore. As much as she hated to admit it, in order to find a way home, she needed to learn everything she could about this world. Thankfully, the process was made much easier thanks to a special pair of glasses she received from Levy, who was also a bookworm, but much more so than Homura.

She adjusted the Gale-Force reading glasses on her eyes. As easy as it made learning about this world, the red glasses brought back unpleasant memories of her former, useless, pathetic self. At least, that's how it was before she met Madoka. The memory of Madoka giving her hope only served to increase her determination to return home.

"Good morning Homura-chan!"

Homura sighed. And then there was Wendy. Ever since they came back from her first mission Wendy wanted to spend time with her. She couldn't blame her, as there seemed to be no one else in Fairy Tail around her age aside from that one boy she saw earlier until they arrived. But that didn't stop her from being annoyed on the inside. Every shred of kindness that these people offered her served no other purpose than trying to make her regret her decision, and Wendy certainly wasn't helping in that regard. She sighed as she came downstairs along with Carla.

"Good morning Wendy. Do you know where Erza is?" To tell the truth, despite not knowing her goal, Erza had been very helpful in showing Homura around and where everything was. She also assisted her in learning more about Fiore. Out of everyone in the guild, she appeared to be the most reliable.

"She's upstairs, and someone spilled her strawberry cake, so she's not in the best mood. But you spend all your time down here!"

"I need to learn everything I can about your world so I can adapt to it." Homura replied, ignoring the absurd fact that one would have cake early in the morning, breezing through another book.

"But that doesn't mean you have to learn everything at once!" Carla nodded.

"She's right; it's not good for your brain to force yourself to learn everything at once."

"I'm certain I can manage. I was a good student in my school back on my world."

"But still! You should still at least come upstairs and be with everyone else once in a while!" As if on cue, as soon as Wendy said that, the ceiling shook and it sounded like things were being thrown around upstairs along with the horrendous singing of "SHOO-BEE-DOO-BA!"

"Yes, that sounds like a wonderful idea." She replied sarcastically.

"I know they can seem kind of…strange at first, but our guild is really fun once you get to know it better! So can you please come upstairs with us?" Wendy pleaded as she gave Homura a pleading look that no one could resist. Not even her. Homura sighed. She knew she was going to regret this.

"All right, you win. I'll come upstairs." The smile Wendy gave after Homura said that would have melted a man's heart. She grabbed Homura's hand and started to walk upstairs. When they opened the door, chaos is what greeted them.

Most of the lights were out, and Gajeel was up on the stage, wearing a white suit and shades. The song he was singing had horrible lyrics and his singing voice didn't help. It was no wonder the people in the guild were booing and throwing things at him, with Kyoko laughing so hard at the whole deal.

"I can't believe you actually went and sung it! You sir, are bold!" Kyoko laughed at everyone booing Gajeel, some people even covering their ears in a futile attempt to escape the horrible lyrics and singing voice.

"I'm starting to think he sings that song just to make everybody here angry." Levy stated with a half-smile.

"Wouldn't surprise me." Kyoko responded, eating a chocolate bar and turning to notice Homura. "Well look who crawled out of the study school! We're in a guild where you get paid to beat up thieves Homura; your homework doesn't have a due date anymore."

"Until I feel that I know enough about this world, I'll continue to study down there." Homura replied, earning a confused look from Kyoko before she chuckled.

"What, you got a test coming up? C'mon, have some fun like I do!"

"I'd have to agree with her." Said Erza, walking up to them. "It's never a good idea to overwork yourself. Even for someone as strong as me."

"She's right you know!" Levy added. "Adaptation should be a slow, natural process. Taking in everything at once would be unhealthy."

Homura inwardly sighed. She would have to make her decision sooner than expected. These people seemed to genuinely care about her and the others. If they found out she was planning on leaving once she amassed enough knowledge and money, they would obviously try to stop her. Worst case scenario could end up with her fighting them to get out of the guild, she thought to herself.

"Homura-chan, are you all right?" Wendy asked. Homura turned to her and smiled at her while inwardly sighing again.

"Yes, I'm fine." She was anything but fine. If Madoka were here, she would have definitely stayed here in the guild with them. She looked around at everyone in the guild. Now that she had been here for a week, she gained a new appreciation for it. Everyone was having fun, and they had nothing to worry about. No demons to hunt, no wishes or contracts to make, just good friends to meet and nothing else to worry about. At first, all she could think about was going home, but seeing everyone have fun in the guild was a sight that warmed her heart a bit. But still, she knew she couldn`t let herself hesitate because of it. She would have to leave as soon as possible before she started to regret the decision she would make even more.

"Look, I appreciate the concern everyone has over me, however I feel that it is best that I-"

"Everyone! Come quickly!" The pandemonium in the guild immediately stopped as everyone turned their heads towards the door to see who shouted like that.

They saw a shocked Lucy and Mami, and a teary-eyed Juvia, who was holding a battered and beaten Gray in her arms.

**Apologies for the long wait. I kinda got distracted from this story due to me watching Gurren Lagann for the first time. But here it is folks!**

**Poor Gray, dude always manages to get his ass handed to him a lot.**

**Next Chapter: The Light that Belongs to Me!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**


End file.
